


Letters to Home

by Meowsapow



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsapow/pseuds/Meowsapow
Summary: O'Hanrahan met the Courier, a person idolized by the NCR, and befriends them. These are the letters detailing these events.
Relationships: Courier/O'Hanrahan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Dear Ma

* * *

Dear Ma,

Hey, it's me! Guess who I saw today Ma? The Courier! We talked a bit about discipline within the NCR, they were kind enough to help out us Misfits! Morale has never been better within the group, and I feel I'm gettin' along with the others just fine now, thanks to that Courier. It's been a swell time at the camp, mostly been doing training. We're right by the Hoover Dam! Wish you could see how beautiful it is here.

Love, your son

...

Dear Ma,

The Battle is coming up soon. The Courier came through today to wish me luck. They said I made a fine solider. They said Vegas could use more people like me, and I laughed and said the NRC's full of em! They got quiet for a bit after that. What'd you reckon that's all about?

They ended up taking me to a spot by the lake, and we chatted for a while. I must admit, the moonlight reflecting on the lake reminded me a bit of their eyes. It was a nice evening, but we talked lots about y'all. You see, they don't got any family that they remember. A bullet to their head wiped their noggin straight clean! They said they wished I was their family, and gave me a token of their appreciation. I turned right red at that. Thought of someone as popular as them, comin to visit me. Shucks, makes me feel special. I'm lucky to have such friends.

Love, your son

...

Dear Ma, 

Tomorrow, the Battle for the Dam. I heard I'm not gonna be on the front lines, but defending the camp itself, so don't you go worrying about me. It's just that Courier I worry about. They're gonna be in the thick of it. Heard they rounded up some Vegas folk to help em out, but in the end they're not the NCR, just civilians. 

I hope they'll be okay. I'm sending out a prayer for them, and I hope you do too.

Love, your son

...

Dear Ma,

I don't know what's going on anymore. In my last letter, I thought the Courier was on the side of the NCR. Word is though, the General got thrown off the Dam by the Courier themself during the Battle for Hoover Dam. I don't know how true that is, but we're pulling out of New Vegas. We've lost the dam and lost the territory. We won't have to worry about the legion either though, so keep that hope in your heart Ma. They killed Ceasar. I always heard they were an independent soul, but I never thought it would go this far. Letting the whole city be run by robots. It's crazy!

If only I could see them one more time, maybe I could talk some sense into them.

Love, your son

...

Dear Ma, 

This is going to be my last letter for a while. I'm staying in Vegas. Looking for the Courier who dismantled the NCR from the inside. I don't know what I'm gonna do when I find them. I can't tell if I want to scream or cry or whatnot, but I want to understand. Why? Why throw away everything Democracy had to offer. Why keep that little city under the rule of robots? Word is, Mr. House is out of the picture too. Just the Courier and an AI controlling the whole place. It's going to be chaos, and somebody needs to keep the peace. I love you Ma, you and Pa and my sisters. But my place is here. Who knows, maybe I'll get that Courier to send you a letter if I find them.

Love, your son

...

Dear Mrs. O'Hanrahan 

We regret to inform you that your son has been classified as a deserter. Any further contact with him shall be reported directly to NCR officers. Any information regarding his whereabouts are also to be reported. Thank you for your cooperation.

Sincerely,  
NCR Department of Justice

...

  
"Dear oh dear, what has our boy gotten into now?" Mrs O'Hanrahan muttered to herself, and stoked the flames gently. Slowly, she began to tear up the pieces of the letters. Bit by bit, each piece burned until all that was left was the memories of her son. She sent a silent prayer that he would be in good health and return soon, but she knew her boy. Stubborn as a bighorner and twice as strong. He would survive. And with hope, write home once again.


	2. A Courier's Wishes

Dear Yes Man, 

I know you won't be reading this, but I like to start all my journals like this. I feel one day when the dust of the mojave is cleared and nothing is left behind of me, you'll be there to tell my story.

Well, our story.

O'Hanrahan blew into vegas like a storm, and just as dusty as one too. It seems he had been tracking me after all this time, from here to Zion and all the in betweens. Imagine that? Somebpdy who cared enough to track me down and not kill me.

It was... heartbreaking to see his face again. The moment he walked in I knew what he had lost; he had thrown away everything. I couldn't imagine why until he dropped his bag and embraced me in a hug. It was... I can't describe what I felt. I felt relief, until he collapsed in my arms from exhaustion. 

He's resting now. I hope he wakes up soon.

...

Dear Yes Man,

I hope this new letter reaches you well (if you decide to read it). O'Hanrahan told me everything he saw, and everything he did. Waded through the "beautiful waters of that canyon" (his words). Found the abandoned bunker. Lost my trace at the Sunset Drive-In and...

He saw the divide.

He asked me about that, and I didn't know what to say. He asked why my name was graffitied on the walls, why my eyebot was floating ominously at the entrance of the passage. He overlooked the cliffs. And found Ulysses. They talked, and nothing was revealed. But how do I tell someone I care about something like THIS? 

The sins of my past unchained  
The look of their crooked ways.  
Overtakes me in hell  
And I do expel   
The glory of better days

(This is a poem btw. I don't know if you're intrested in it though Yes Man. Maybe I'm better at delivering letters than I ever was writing them.)

...

Dear Yes Man,

O'Hanrahan and I spent a night on the strip. He cleans up well, and looks much better in a suit then he did in a uniform. I saw him smile for the first time today since... since before the battle?

He looked me in the eyes and laughed as I told jokes. It was wonderful.

But it didn't last for long. I have business with you, and that damn new programming of yours. Assertiveness my ass. You're just as uptight as House was. 

...

Dear Whoever the Hell,

Yes Man has blown his damn circuits or something. I've found out that minor infractions are being dealt with the same as damn murder. It's been anarchy and rebellion in the streets of Vegas while I've been out of town. I NEED to do something about it. I've talked to the heads of the families of the strip (who thankfully are on board) and we're doing something alright. I just don'tknow what yet...

I'm sorry I'm leaving O'Hanrahan again. But its for the good of the Mojave.

Note to self: 

Good poem to leave behind? I was never good at writing things, but here we go:

Fallen ash on desert dust  
Do us part for now we rust  
Like abandoned buildings with sturdy bones  
Nothing but you feels like home

...

Dearest person of whoever find this book,

I suck at poetry. I suck at hacking too. But some light came from this mistake. Leaving nothing but a poem felt wrong, and leaving a robot in charge of Vegas moreso. The securitrons are now under MY control. When Yes Man went beserk, something had to be done. And unfortunately for me, that meant Leaving O'Hanrahan in the dusty rooms of Novac.

Left behind again. 

I left the poem I wrote down in the book before I left. I hope he likes it.

...

Dear Ifuckedupbad,

If you are reading this. Vegas is secured and things are normal. But if things aren't and you're reading this, well shit. I don't know what to say. 

I disabled Yes Man. With the help of the Followers, I am building a new peaceful protocol system for the securitrons. I dont know what else to do. What do they expect me to do, take charge of Vegas? I can't, I'm just a Courier. 

O'Hanrahan still hasn't shown up. I'm beginning to worry he's tired of running after me. It would be fair. I have left him behind with nothing left. I'm a coward for not telling him about The Divide. I am a fool for leaving him only a poem. If he reads this, I hope he understands. 

...

Dear Book,

For one thing, I have decided to stop addressing people I don't know in this journal of mine. You are now book. I'm tired of imagining random wanderers finding this journal on my corpse on day. It does nothing good for my health.

On another note, O'Hanrahan is nowhere to be seen. I wish that damn checkered suit fuck (Benny) cmae back and took the reins. Vegas isn't my problem. I hate the city and hate the bickering families. I miss O'Hanrahan, and I miss the open wastes.

I hope to one day be done with the lights and see the stars above the Mojave again. And I want O'Hanrahan beside me. 

I just miss it so much...

...

Dear Book,

I left. I packed my shit and got the hell out of Vegas. I know my priorities. Everyone there wants to rule? Well they can fight over it. I'm done playing mediator with those fools. I miss him. I miss the sound of his voice, the dimples he gets when he smiles. The way we can share a moment and just Know what it means. 

I've neglected that, myself, and him as well. I don't know what I can say to him. But I hope he'll forgive me.

...

Dear Book, 

I'm an idiot. He was waiting in Novac the whole time, and lit up like a cherry bomb when he saw me walk through those door. And those LIPS. Oh dear, I felt them on mine, and I felt like a bonfire. He laughed at me, and told me he knew I would come back to him. He was tired of chasing, and knew my poem meant I still cared. He trusts me...

That night, I talked with him. Told him the truth of everything. The Divide, the struggle for Vegas. He listened. Then kissed me again. On the lips. (Yes I'm going buck-wild over that STILL). He forgives me. He's staying, and so am I.

I started this book as a record of the whirlwind I found myself in, and what I wanted to do in life. I wanted whoever read this to take my place and finish what I started, but it seems my work is done. I can rest. I don't know what to do now except put this book down to know it had a happy ending.

Thank you for reading, whoever find this. I have found peace and love.

Love. It feels strange and out of place in a wasteland to say this, but just know I found it. And you can too.

And by the way? Don't try to track us down. Dont report us to that damn NCR either. My husband and I will be long gone by the time you find us anyways.


End file.
